Cappy Town Down
Cappy Town Down is the 98th episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis A Destroya attacks Kirby and ends up leveling Cappy Town. Episode Summary This episode starts in the middle of the night. Everyone is sleeping. Suddenly, a Destroya appears and starts shooting everywhere (one of its targets is Kirby's house). Tiff quickly calls the Warp Star and Kirby becomes Crash Kirby and destroys it, but not before the entire Cappy Town is in flames! Kirby, Tuff, Tiff, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, and Blade Knight runs down towards the village, which is now only some ruins. Even the big tree in the middle is destroyed. Everyone in town is angry, and thinks Kirby did it. They begin to try to give Kirby the boot, but Tiff tells them that he's innocent and that Dedede or Nightmare is the guilty one. Tuff adds about the times Kirby saved them, which they reply that he didn't save them this time. Meanwhile, Dedede is complaining to Customer Service (the Destroyer damaged his castle pretty badly). Customer Service says something about Star Warriors and Meta Knight, and sends over a cellphone. To demonstrate it, he gives Dedede a call. When Dedede opens it, he sees an image of Kirby dancing on his Warp Star for some reason. Outside, Meta Knight gets out a remote control and the big fountain in Dedede's courtyard opens up and reveals a staircase to a cave. All of Cappy Town goes in (with Waddle Doo watching), and find themselves in an elevator. When everyone is on board, Meta Knight presses the Down button and the elevator starts moving. Meanwhile, Waddle Doo is telling Dedede what's going on. Dedede presses some buttons on his throne and it starts moving. In the cave, the Cappies are on the bottom floor. Meta Knight pulls a lever and some spotlights goes on. The Cappies are amazed by what they see: A big, shiny spaceship! Meta Knight then reveals the name of the ship; Battleship Halberd. Dedede also sees it (it is unknown which way he took and why he didn't go there before). He then takes a photo of it with his cellphone and steps forwards and asks Meta Knight what it is. After explaining, Meta Knight invites everyone (including Dedede and Escargoon) to go on board. Inside, Meta Knight shows some pictures of Nightmare's fortress and all the Destroyers around it. It is incredibly well fortified. Meanwhile, Customer Service sends six new Destroyers to attack Dedede's castle and Cappy Town! The people in the Halberd gets scared. King Dedede and Escargon storm out of the Halberd, probably to defend his castle. Shortly thereafter, the camera showing Dedede's castle getting attacked gets destroyed. Shortly thereafter, Meta Knight tells the Cappies that he's going to battle the Destroyers. Almost everyone gets scared and run out. Outside, they find that the entire field where Cappy Town once lied is red of fire, and that the Destroyers are still mashing the area. King Dedede finds that the monster teleport is destroyed. He gets out his cellphone and asks Customer Service what he's doing. Inside the Halberd, Meta Knight sends out Kirby and the Warp Star to distract the Destroyas long enough to launch the Halberd. Outside, the Cappies are watching the battle when Kit Cosmos appears on the scene and tells them that they should go down and help Meta Knight and Kirby. Afterwards, the Cappies learn that they can't blame Kirby anymore and are no longer at his throat. Down in the Halberd's hangar, some scaffoldings fall down, and Dedede and Escargon goes in there with time bombs! While Meta Knight is preparing for takeoff, the Cappies, led by Kit Cosmos, goes down to join him. Shortly thereafter, the Halberd's engines goes on. King Dedede and Escargon quickly runs inside with their dynamite. destroys a Destroya in a single blast]] When the Halberd has risen into the air, everyone around it watches it, including the Cappies, Dyna Blade, Kabu, and the wildlife. It quickly starts aiming for the Destroyas to save Kirby, Cappy Town, and the entire Planet Popstar. After shooting down the first one, Kirby boards the Halberd (the Warpstar shrinks to its amulet size). Outside, the remaining Destroyers are firing at the Halberd, but the Halberd quickly shoots them down one by one. The Halberd then flies up and away from Popstar. When it's in space, Meta Knight turns on turbo mode, which boosts the Halberd's speed, and it flies away. The story is continued in the episode Combat Kirby. Trivia *The title is a spoof of the movie Black Hawk Down. *In the 4Kids movie version (Episodes 96-100 all put together in one movie), to avoid inconsistency, the Destroya scene from Cappy Town Down was removed, showing the end of Air-Ride-in-Style - Part II, immediately skipping to Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby observing the now-in-ruins Cappy Town from afar. *Also in the first airing of the movie version, Whispy Woods' scene was removed, as Phan Phan (a character in the shot) wasn't introduced yet. The sequence was added in later. *When Meta Knight asks for a crew, Chef Kawasaki mentions he is a chef. When he is seen, he is still speaking, but he is shown with his hands in his mouth and his lips weren't moving. This is a goof.